Surprises
by HB always
Summary: BDAY night games, chappie one: HB chappie two: koenma shizuru chappie three: Yukina and Kuwa
1. Chapter 1

Surprises

By Rikku Minouke

Disclaimer: Tien! (Trans: LOOK) Le Lawyers! Je n'ai pas YYH (Trans: I don't have YYH) Hahahaha, je parler francais! (Trans: I speak French! n.n)

So it was Yusuke's birthday and the whole gang was over. For once nobody wanted to kill one another; everyone was having a really good time. Botan was laughing with the girls and Hiei was chuckling about how stupid Kuwabara was. Last night Botan had stopped denying it about her love for Hiei and it made her content just to see him. Hiei on the other hand had loved her for quite a while.

"So you love him?" Keiko asked putting her hand over her heart and sighing. "That's so cute!"

"Congratulation Botan," Yukina smiled wide. Genkia let out a small laugh and sipped her tea, otherwise didn't say a peep.

"Thank you Yukina…I think I should say thank you Genkia," Botan laughed nervously.

"By the look on his face when glancing over at you I'd say he has it in for you as well," Shizuru grinned for her friends' feelings. "Lucky you girl."

"Come on Shizuru," Keiko nudged her a bit in the side. "You know it as well as we do."

"She's right," Yukina chipped in.

"Yes and if I don't say so myself," Botan told her. "Than no one in this circle will…"

"Koenma loves you sister!" Kazuma yelled across the room as the girls broke out in fits of giggles. Koenma face was white and jaw hanging open. Yusuke was on the floor laughing. Hiei and Kurama were trying to hide there smiles.

"Kuwabara!" Koenma yelled once he got him self back in order. His teenage form glaring at the other grinning boy.

"Alright," Yusuke announced after sitting up. "Since it happens to be my birthday I have decided to play a game."

"Yusuke it's midnight!" Keiko told him rolling her eyes. "You can't expect us to go out so late."

"Well, ladies, I have a ultimatum for you than," Yusuke smirked and Keiko felt uneasy.

"Such a big word from such an infinitesimal brain," Hiei told him and Kurama snickered.

"Quiet three eyes, I'm talking here!" Yusuke made an immature face at him. "Anyways, girls, if you don't come out and play you better pick a man right now!"

"What are you talking about?" Botan asked glaring at him while pointing her finger in his direction.

"That if you don't have some harmless fun then you must give a great big smacker to some guy," Yusuke smirked.

"Alright dimwit," Genkia stood up. "Come here then."

"Besides you, you old hag," Yusuke scrunched up his face.

"I'm hurt," Genkia snorted. "Have a nice birthday Yusuke. I'll see you in training sooner or later." With that Genkia left.

"Ready ladies?" Yusuke asked with a ample grin plastered on.

"What ever," Shizuru shrugged and walked over to the guys. "Coming girls? We got a game to play." As she said that the women cheered and followed.

When they finally all got out side Yusuke began to explain how to play Bloody Mary. (You probably all know how to play so I won't bore you with the rules) "I also have added a little twist. Since it happens to be my party, you play or you die. Anyway the taggers must _kiss_ the person the get out. Now I have decided that Kurama will begin first."

"As you wish," Kurama nodded with a small laugh and walked behind the house.

They waited a moment than started in different directions around the house. It just so happened that Hiei, Botan, and Kuwabara went the same direction. The three of them probably weren't out very long when Kurama jumped out of the bushes. Botan shrieked when Hiei grabbed her waist, pulling her out of Kurama's reach. Kuwabara yelled 'Bloody Mary,' and we took off. Speeding up a bit, Shizuru had been caught and so Botan went with there group. Next Hiei got caught and so Botan went with Kuwabara. Yukina was after that.

Botan was really nervous about being made to go by herself on the darkest side of the house. Why were the others so mean to her? Couldn't at least Koenma come with her? Those thoughts weren't there to long fore she was tackled into some bushes. Blinking Botan made out Hiei's face as he looked down at her.

"Woman, why are you so predictable?" Hiei asked and Botan was a bit confused and enraged by this statement.

"Excuse me?" Botan put a hand his shoulder to push him off her, but he wouldn't budge. "Hiei would you move?"

"I haven't followed the rules," Hiei told her smirking. His hand slowly, gently got hold of the one on his shoulder and planted a sweet kiss on her knuckles. It made her gasp softly.

"There you go," Botan said taking a deep breath. "You accomplished the rules set."

"You know Yusuke and his disturbing mind," Hiei told her and bent lower so there faces were closer. "He wouldn't accept that. He might accept this." His head went to the nook of her neck and kissed her there. "But I wouldn't."

"Hiei," Botan thought softly aloud. "What are you doing to me?" His arms were on either side of her head so she put her hands on his shoulder blades.

"Loving you," Hiei whispered into her ear and she closed her eyes taking it all in. A slow smile crawled on to her face. She welcomed his kisses against her neck and even turned to the side so he could have better access. "Do you like that Botan?"

"Yes," she confirmed his wishes. "I'd like anything that deals with you and me." That made a smirk appear on his face as he kissed her jaw bone and made his way to her mouth. Once there she gripped his back so he would move closer to her. Hiei submitted to her wish. Her mouth opened to his and he explored her mouth with his tongue.

"Botan," Hiei said after they parted for a breath. "What would you say if I told you how much I loved you?"

"I would smile and kiss you until you push me away and tell you how much I love you," Botan told him and a small chuckle left him.

"I love you more then any man should love a woman," Hiei told her and she did exactly like she should. Although he never pushed her off, Yusuke walked through the bush and about puked.

"Gross! Get a room you friggen bunnies!" Yusuke said covering his eyes and walking away. Needless to say they followed his advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprises **

**By Rikku Minouke **

**Disclaimer: ha, don't make me laugh, I don't own YYH**

**A/N: okay yeah I was going to do a one shot, but I decided to do a bit more…on accident, so now this chappie is gonna be Koenma and Shizuru. n.n hope you enjoy!**

Shizuru sat off to the side with a cigarette in her mouth. She'd been tagged already and this was for the younger ones anyways.

Thoughts of love cramped her brain so nonetheless she needed to take a break. First it had been Sakyo, but now he's gone and everywhere she went Shizuru had the lighter… his lighter. Somehow he had captured her heart but even after his dark side had been revealed still she was his.

It's been along time and Shizuru has moved on from that love struck woman…to a different one. A different woman in love with a childish man, who on many occasions has been there for her, especially after Yusuke was released from spirit detective. One way or another he has eased her painfully broken heart from Sakyo into a heart that only beats for him.

Shizuru shook her head and stomped her bud out. Some way she had to kick that habit. At the moment though she had other things to focus on. Like how she wasn't going to let another man walk out of her life.

"Koenma can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked him. They were standing against the dark side of the house waiting for Yusuke to come around so that they could tag him.

"Sure but aren't we supposed to be quite?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah well, I don't think we'll be sneaking up on Yusuke anytime soon," Shizuru told him and he turned to look at her.

"I guess you're right," Koenma smiled and her legs just about gave out from under her. Never would she imagine that she would ever feel this way for him but some how, some way it did. Whether it was fate or just bad luck, she wasn't going to let this one go.

"Koenma, what my little brother said," she started and then noticed he got really nervous. Seeing that Shizuru couldn't help but smile. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

"Well…I…uh…" Koenma looked around franticly.

"Koenma, nod once for no, twice for yes," Shizuru said. "I didn't say nod four times."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Koenma," Shizuru sighed. "I guess I'll just have to do this myself."

"Huh?" Koenma seemed to be incapable of words. She stepped forward, erasing the distances between them. "Shizuru?" his whisper fell silent as she placed he lips upon his.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Yusuke came around the corner. "First the friggen bunnies in the bushes, on the horny teens? This ain't no pent house!"

**A/N: hope you all enjoyed that, it's short but interesting. I've never done a Koenma and Shizuru chappie like full fluff with the two of them; I look forward to reviews on what you guys thought about it. Although I don't think Yusuke's comment was as good as the last, which I would never have dreamed could have been so popular. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Surprises 3**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Disclaimer: No way do I own YYH**

**A/N: Yeah I know I emailed some of you and said I'd have a new chapter up on Saturday but I was busy… babysitting, Sunday I had my favorite cousins over all day, and today I was…well writing it. So I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kuwabara**

Kuwabara and Yukina were walking around the house to look like they were playing the game, but everyone seemed to disappear. That then left them alone…. All alone… together.

Yukina on the other hand thought this was her chance to tell Kazuma of her feelings. She knew she loved him and that he loved her. Although she might seem naïve and she might actually be naïve, but she's learning. Learning of what others are talking about and love was one of the things.

It took her some time but she figured out the meaning, and then she figured out that she felt those ways about Kuwabara. Like the way you would do anything just to be near the person, to do anything to make them happy, and just smiling because they crossed your mind.

Right now seemed like the right time to tell him and so she turned to him, fully behind her decision, when he started talking.

"Yukina, I need to tell you something," Kazuma's face was hidden from sight. "I can't keep doing this." Yukina froze, stopped walking, and stopped breathing. Did he not love her anymore? "Yukina, this is hard for me. It's hard to love someone with every once of me when you don't return the feeling."

Yukina took a small breath and walked up to Kazuma and put a hand on his back. "Kazuma, you scared me for a moment. I know of what you speak of. It hurts to care with out similar feelings received. Although if you would have waited a second more then you would have heard my speech."

"What?" Kazuma looked at Yukina.

"I love you Kazuma Kuwabara," Yukina said and Kuwabara got the biggest grin on his face and lifted her off the ground and into his arms. "No matter what any one says, you are the perfect guy for me."

"Yukina I love you so much my ice princess," Kuwabara kissed her softly and quickly on the lips, but it just so happened to be Yusuke who walked around the corner.

"What are you doing!" Yusuke yelled. "This ain't no movie theater! Go necking in the last row at the cinema is you're gonna be givin' eachother hickeys! Ewww."

**A/N: Yayayay I up dated! And the next chapter is the last chapter! The couple is none other then Yusuke and Keiko! Heehee hope you all review!**


End file.
